


Can't help myself

by Draquete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, sam is fifteen, written for the 12 days of wincestmas of 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: Dean gets home after having sex and Sam gets a glimpse of the underwear his brother is wearing.





	

Sam had probably been in love with his brother his whole life, but it was only when he started to notice how jealous he got whenever Dean went out to sleep with random women that he realized that the feelings he had were more romantic and sexual than purely fraternal as it should be.

However, the constant feeling of being a freak only intensified after he realized how disturbing such feelings were. He tried to shut them down, tried to ignore them, but every single day he noticed how much his gaze lingered on his brother’s face, his ass, his hands, his stomach whenever he was shirtless or his shirt rode up.

All of that wasn’t helping. He yearned for his big brother, wanted to taste every inch of his skin, wanted to feel his naked body against his own, wanted to make Dean moan and scream and have the best fucking of his life, make him forget every woman he had ever slept with. And if all that repression made him feel a little bitter, well, there wasn’t much he could do. The best way to solve this problem would be by having sex with Dean, but since that was out of question, what he could do was jerk off almost violently whenever his brother did anything remotely sensual (and yes, drinking coffee could be completely sensual if you looked like Dean, okay? Nothing wrong with that).

However, one day when Sam was fifteen, Dean got home with this dazed expression in his face, something Sam came to know as Dean’s post sex face – and Sam could always tell when the girl had been good or not, and this one had been incredibly good apparently. Sam clenched his jaw and turned back to his homework, not even saying hi to Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, passed by him and fumbled with his hair in a very brotherly manner before going to the fridge and bending over. Sam, who had just looked up to shoot Dean an annoyed look, caught sight of something that made his blood run cold. He was up and moving before he could even stop himself and he had his hand on Dean’s ass before he could remember that this was _wrong_.

Dean jerked to the side, beer bottle in hand almost falling as he turned to look at his brother with wide eyes. It was only then that Sam realized what he had done and it felt like all colour had been dawned from his face. He had no idea what to say or do, and he couldn’t even blink, afraid of missing something important – like Dean blushing violently before he stuttered out: “W-what the fuck?”

“You…” Sam started, but he had to clear his throat because his voice was hoarse. He also couldn’t help himself and looked Dean up and down, eyes finally meeting Dean’s again, and Sam was proud to see that he was almost Dean’s height, that he might, one day, grow taller than him; he wasn’t the skinny, short kid he had always been, mainly in comparison to Dean. “Are you wearing panties, Dean?”

Sam had no idea Dean could blush like that. Dean, his big brother, who had always been so sure of himself, so confident, never showing embarrassment or even blushing at all, and now he was completely red, his freckles almost disappearing due to it. “What!” Dean said, his voice also a bit rougher than usual and Sam had to lick his own lips and force himself not to jump at his brother.

“You’re wearing panties, aren’t you? You like that? Does it feel good against your cock?” Dean was gaping now, but Sam knew how to read his brother fully well and knew that Dean’s breathing was slowly getting laboured.

He got closer and Dean tried to give a step back but there was the counter behind him and there was nowhere else he could go. Since he wasn’t pushing Sam away or kicking his little brother’s ass, Sam thought it was safe to give another step in Dean’s direction and have their breath’s mingle together, hips almost touching. Dean kept his eyes glued on Sam’s, and Sam didn’t look away either, but his hands went to Dean’s hips, one bringing his shirt up and the other tugging his jeans down. Then he looked down and he couldn’t help but moan a little at the sight that yes, Dean was indeed wearing pants. Not any pants, but bright pink, satiny panties.

“God, Dean, this is so hot.” Dean’s breath got in his throat and Sam could see Dean’s hard on twitching in his pants. Without thinking too much into it – because probably thinking about it would ruin the moment, it would make Sam do something stupid, like stop, and he couldn’t have that. “I wanna fuck you so bad. Wanna fuck you while you’re only wearing this. Wanna see you fill the panties with your come. You think you can come with just my dick in you?”

Dean was clearly on board, his breathing heavy, his pupils dilated and the grip on the beer bottle was deadly and Sam had to take it out of his hand in fear Dean would shatter the whole thing. Without preamble, Sam finally closed the gap between them and kissed Dean, hips finally touching and Sam made sure to rut against Dean lewdly as he fucked Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Sam started tugging his brother’s shirt and jacket off him, but when it was time to take his t shirt off, Sam broke the kiss.

“Sammy, we probably shouldn’t—“

“Maybe we shouldn’t, but we want this, Dean.” Sam interrupted Dean. It wasn’t even like Dean was trying to actually make them stop, not with the way he was currently moving his hips against Sam’s. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember.” Dean moaned with that and it was like a switch had been turned on, because Dean was attacking Sam’s lips and tugging at his little brother’s clothes.

They managed to take off each other’s clothes, but Sam didn’t let Dean take off the panties and while Sam knew his brother had just had sex with a girl who probably made him wear the panties, he was more thankful that his dream was finally coming true rather than being upset.

They made their way to one of their beds and Sam threw Dean on the bed on his stomach, finally seeing the back of the panties and fuck. They just hug Dean’s ass cheeks so nicely, Sam wanted to bury himself in them. So that was what he did.

Sam brought his hands to Dean’s ass, squeezing it tightly and making Dean moan from the bottom of his throat. Then he lowered himself until his face was at his brother’s ass level and he tugged the panties to the side, looking at Dean’s quivering hole. “Dean,” Sam started, licking his lips. “Have you ever had your hole licked before? Have you ever let another man fuck you?” And to make his point, he gave Dean’s hole a long lick and he was delighted to hear the noise Dean just made.

“No, no. ‘Course not, Sammy.” Dean replied after a moment and Sam rewarded him by giving his ass another lick.

“No, of course not. You were waiting for your little brother to do all these things to you, weren’t you?” Dean shivered and Sam noticed he was trying to nod, probably even biting his pillow and Sam just smiled mischievously. “Well, I won’t make you wait anymore then.”

And for the next few minutes, he took his sweet time licking Dean’s hole, putting his tongue in and fucking his hole with it, but then went back to licking and even sucking and Dean’s noises were filthy, were nothing like Sam had even imagined possible. After a while, Sam added a finger to his tongue and Dean’s breath hitched and Sam was momentarily worried he had hurt his brother, but a moment later Dean was moving his hips into Sam’s direction, probably getting some friction on his dick in the process and also fucking himself in Sam’s finger and tongue.

From there, things escalated easily. It was easy to add a second and then a third finger to Dean’s ass with only his spit as any kind of lubricant, and that showed Sam how excited Dean was. When he couldn’t wait any longer, Sam went through Dean’s bag and found out a box of condoms and an opened, but mostly full bottle of lube.

“Have you played with your hole before, Dean? Have you touched yourself down here, thought it was me?” Sam asked as he opened the condom and put it in himself.

“I… I tried once.” Dean said in a small voice and Sam noticed he was embarrassed. “But I didn’t like it so I didn’t try again.” Dean was still facing down, but his neck was becoming red and Sam couldn’t help but think that his brother, with all his macho man persona, was incredibly adorable.

“Are you sure, Dean? You took my fingers quite easily. And I bet my cock will enter you easily too.” Dean moaned and looked over his shoulder to stare at Sam’s cock for a moment before getting on his hands and knees and, still looking at Sam, said:

“Yeah, well, when you do it it’s… it’s really good, so…” He tried to give a shrug but in his current position it wasn’t very successful. Dean’s words, however, resonated in Sam’s head until he realized that Dean was this excited because of him, because he wanted Sam and because Sam was doing something right, and not because he was wearing panties.

“Fuck. Fuck, Dean, you’re so hot.” Sam said, pouring lube on his cock before positioning himself against Dean’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts.” Sam said before finally sliding inside.

It had some resistance now, probably because Sam’s cock was way bigger than only three fingers and a tongue, but Dean only moaned and moved his hips slowly in Sam’s direction, being so obvious about how he wanted it. Once fully inside, Sam had to take a moment to breathe because that was the best feeling in the world. He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s shoulder and neck, biting it and licking afterward until Dean complained he needed to move soon.

It was Sam’s first time having sex and Dean’s first time with a man, and honestly, this was even better than Sam had ever imagined it would be. They’d have to talk about what they were doing and what that all meant, but Sam was sure of one thing: he was not giving up on this, ever.

He fucked Dean roughly, wildly and Dean moaned and moved together, moans growing tighter when Sam started hitting his prostate every single time he bottomed out. It was only when Sam felt like he was going to come that he brought his hand to Dean’s cock, the panties still between them, and started stroking him as much as he could. It was no wonder when Dean screamed his name and threw his head back and came, filling the panties just like Sam was said he wanted to see happen. Sam rutted even quicker into Dean for a few more seconds before he, too, was coming inside the condom.

They fell to the bed on their sides and Sam slowly got out of Dean and pulled out the condom, tying it and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. They were both trying to get his breath back when Dean turned to Sam and smirked. “You’ve got such a dirty mouth.” It was Sam’s turn to blush, embarrassed now by all the filthy things he had said to his brother, but Dean just closed his eyes and continued smiling. “I like it.” Sam snuggled closer to Dean, one arm wrapping itself around Dean, head on Dean’s shoulder.

Sam had always been in love with his brother. But now he finally had to have Dean all to himself. He didn’t even care if that made him a freak, because he was _happy_.


End file.
